This invention relates to a device for the rapid connection of movable elements to a vehicle body, for transportation of said elements.
Problems are encountered in securing various types of freight items or passengers in vehicles, for example wheelchair-borne passengers, passengers on gurneys or non-conventional seating, which require fixing means which are secure but easily released in an emergency.
Most of the known fixing means tend to be complex and unwieldy. These drawbacks are substantially eliminated by the inventive rapid connection device, which is distinguished by its mechanical simplicity, speed of operation, and low manufacturing cost.